The Secret of NIMH: The Great Owl's Return
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: Takes place before the god-awful sequel! Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please.


_**Hello, dear friends of the section to one of the greatest animated feature films in history. This is my second Secret of NIMH fanfic and it has been a very long time since I made a fanfic about Sullivan's romance. This revolves around the Great Owl from the first movie. He was such a bada** character when I first watched this film as a kid and being a hardcore animation fan, this isn't a chaptered fanfic like most expected me to make, but it will show the conversation between the Great Owl and Mrs Brisby and no, it's not a romance fanfic like the other one. So, here's the story and hope you all like it. Leave out some reviews as well, please! :)**_

_**P.S. It takes place before the god-awful sequel which I bet will never be mentioned by other fanfic users ever again!**_

* * *

_**The Secret of NIMH: The Great Owl's Return**_

At night, in the old tree, we see a strange looking creature resting it's head and it happens to be a snowy owl with yellow eyes. He was known as the Great Owl who first met Mrs Brisby when she asked him to find help to rescue her son Timothy from the plow. Suddenly, he hears a noise not too far away from the dark and intimidating creature.

"Who dares to enter here?", asked the Great Owl sternly and turns around to see Mrs Brisby, "Oh, Mrs. Jonathan Brisby, how nice of you to come by again. So, how is your house?"

"I did what you've told me to do, sir", said Mrs. Brisby, "I got help from Nicodemus and gave me this amulet. Then one day, when I drugged the cat Fitzgibbons and escaped from the farmer's house, Mr. Ages told me that... he died."

"Oh, what a shame", said the Great Owl, "He was such a great leader and a friend to me. Back when we used to rely on each other to help protect our civilization from being extinct by those monsterous humans. So, what did you do with that amulet."

"Well, Nicodemus told me, "Courage of the heart is rare, the stone has a power when it's there" and from the very moment when I lost it, it came back to me magically", explained Mrs. Brisby, "Then, I conquered my fears and used it's powers to move my house in the lee of the stone. It was... the most amazing thing I had ever done in my entire life. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, indeed", said the Great Owl, "Mrs. Brisby, since you have courage now, you must realize that I used to hunt for my predators that had entered by dominion. Now, my dear, look into my eyes fearlessly and see if you do have courage or not."

The Great Owl's yellow eyes began to glow and moves his head towards Mrs. Brisby, giving her an intimidating look. Mrs. Brisby thought to herself, "_You can do this, Mrs. Brisby. You can do this_." and managed to look into the Great Owl's eyes. She took a few breaths and did what the Great Owl had told her to do fearlessly. The Great Owl becomes amused at this and chuckles darkly, but not evily.

"Very amusing, my dear", said the Great Owl and circled around Mrs. Brisby, "I will tell you this, I want you to meet me at your house in the lee of the stone. Prepare your children ready, especially Timothy. He and the others must know of my appearance."

"Yes, Great Owl, I will do what you say", said Mrs. Brisby and quickly left the tree before she climbs on Jeremy, a black crow who she befriends after he saves her from the cat. Later, back at Mrs. Brisby's house, she prepares her children, especially Timothy, to meet the Great Owl who would happen to arrive at any minute.

"When will he be here, mom?", asked Teresa.

"Soon", said Mrs. Brisby, "He frightened me before when I first met him, but I managed to use my courage. I'm sure he won't frighten you all. I hope."

Then, the Great Owl came out of the other tree and landed in the ground near the children.

"You're here just in time, sir", said Mrs. Brisby, "I want you to meet my children. Teresa, Cynthia, Martin, and Timothy or Timmy."

"I can't believe it", said Auntie Shrew, "I cannot believe it. After all these years, it's an honor meeting you at last, O' Great Owl. I thought you were just a rumor, but..."

"Please, let me speak now", said Great Owl gently and turned to the children, "It is good to see you, children. Especially you, Timothy, the one who had pneumonia. Please, come forward and I will not harm you."

Timothy, feeling like he has no choice, walked slowly towards the intimidating creature and kneeled gently before him.

"It's great to meet you, sir and uh...", said Timmy.

"Don't be shy, I won't hurt you", said the Great Owl and Timmy smiled a bit at him.

"I want to say thank you for letting my mother try and save me", said Timmy, "If it hadn't been for her, I would've been dead for now."

"It is my honor meeting you, son of Mrs. Brisby", said the Great Owl and gently rubs the young mouseling's head with his right wing, "Mrs. Brisby, you better make sure nothing else that is dangerous happens to your children because I fear that soon a few evil will arise and will try and destroy all of the innocent creatures in the plow. Will you promise me that, my dear?"

"Yes, Great Owl", said Mrs. Brisby, "I will do what I can to protect them. Especially you, Timmy."

"Mother, you don't have to worry about me", said Timmy, "Once I'm older, I'll try and be brave."

"It is getting late", said the Great Owl, "I must return to my tree before sunrise. Good evening to you, Mrs. Brisby and to you all children."

The Great Owl then flies away from the lee of the stone and back to his tree. There, he thinks to himself what to do about the new evil that will soon come to the plow.

"Let us hope that one person can save us all", said the Great Owl

_**The End**_


End file.
